Pietro Galassetti, MD PhD, is an Associate Professor in the Departments of Pediatric and Pharmacology of the University of California, Irvine, where he also serves as Director of the Metabolism and Bionutrition Core at the Institute for Clinical and Translational Science (ICTS, formerly GCRC). He has been involved in Patient Oriented Research for the last 20 years, and currently is PI on 2 extramural grants (including an NIH RO1), focused on projects with the common theme of defining the biochemical mechanisms underlying the early development of complications in dysmetabolic states, such as obesity, metabolic syndrome, type 1 (T1DM) and type 2 diabetes (T2DM). His current main specific research topics are: a) The development of a non-invasive technique for the measurement of plasma glucose, insulin and lipids through integrated analysis of exhaled volatile organic compounds; b) The definition of inflammatory and oxidative stress mechanisms during exercise in children with obesity and metabolic syndrome. These projects are fully patient-oriented and translational in nature. Maintaining and improving adequate research funding for the evolution of these projects will be challenging in coming years. With this application, support for 50% of Dr. Galassetti's professional effort is requested, of which half, or 25% of his total time, will be devoted to completing novel, exploratory experiments in the 2 research areas outlined above, aimed at facilitating the acquisition of additional research funding. Dr. Galassetti has published extensively on translational research topics in high-impact journals (35 published peer reviewed papers in the last 5 years only, out of a total of 78); he acts as reviewer to over twenty scientific journals, several grant funding agencies (NIH, JDRF, and other national and international foundations). A large share of Dr. Galassetti's time is taken up by mentoring activities, These include: a) direct mentoring of UCI residents, fellows, medical and graduate students who participate in Dr. Galassetti's research projects; b) mentoring of junior faculty who are trying to develop independent research lines; c) mentoring of junior investigators involved in clinical-translational projects with other PIs, requesting Dr. Galassetti's expertise; d) mentoring through structured UCI mechanisms, such as the Bio 199 Clinical Research Course, Internships for the UCI Clinical Trial Courses, the UCI Mentored Medical Student Clinical Research Program, the Neonatology Fellows Scholarship Oversight Committee, etc. Many of his trainees co-authored abstracts and papers based on recent study results, and several have won regional and national research awards while under his mentorship. The remaining 25% of the requested salary support will therefore be devoted to the continuation and expansion of these mentoring activities. In summary, Dr. Galassetti is fully committed to a career in Patient Oriented Research. This award will allow to considerably reduce his current onerous amount of administrative and service duties, and proportionally increase protected time dedicated to mentoring and research activities in translational science. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Pietro Galassetti, MD PhD, is a researcher at the University of California, Irvine, and has been involved in Patient Oriented Research for 20 years. He has 2 funded research projects, with the common theme to define the early development of complications of obesity and diabetes: a) The development of a novel technique to measure glucose, insulin and fat from human breath (i.e. not requiring a blood sample); b) The study of the damage from inflammation and free radicals during exercise in obese children. Both projects are clear examples of patient-oriented research. With this application, 50% salary support is requested for Dr. Galassetti's; of which 25% will be devoted to novel, exploratory experiments that will expand current projects and facilitate acquisition of additional research funding. Dr. Galassetti has published extensively in high-level scientific journals (35 papers in the last 5 years, out of a total of 78). A large share of Dr. Galassetti's time is taken up by mentoring activities, for UCI clinical residents and fellows, post-doctoral fellows, medical and graduate students. The remaining 25% of the requested salary support will be devoted to the continuation and expansion of these mentoring activities. In summary, Dr. Galassetti is fully committed to a career in Patient Oriented Research, and this award will result in reduced administrative duties and more protected time, increasing his current levels of mentoring and research activities.